Judul
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: fic request amumu-chan a.k.a Dian-chan.  pair: NaruFemNeji. kata yang pada review begitu. Chapter 2 sudah diapdet! Lime disana, semoga gak garing!
1. Sweet Lime

Yo mina-sama! Apa kabar semuanya? Sehat-sehat kan? Haha, waduh, ga nyangka Aumu udah lama hiatus. Hiatus tus tus! Sama sekali ga pernah buka fanfiction, hehe. Kali ini, Umu mau apdet fic request-an. Ini fic yang request si amumu-chan, ato lebih akrabnya dipanggil dian-chan. Dian cantik, ini loh ficnya udah jadi, dibaca ya? Maaf, karna ngebuat kamu nunggu lama, hehe ^^V

NB: maaf ya, author emang dajjal. Bulan puasa malah bikin fic rate M. Tapi, yg ngebaca fic ini lebih dajjal lagi, soalnya, udah tau ini fic rate M, trus bulan puasa pula, tetep nekat baca aja :P *digetok. Lagian chap awal belum ada lemon kok, masih lime yg sweet *blah.

**Happy Reading! RnR please ^^**

**Judul, Chapter 1, rate M**

**Disclaimer: Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©**

**Judul punya Aumu Hatake**

**Pairing: **NaruHina ~ NaruNeji(?)

**Summary: **Aku tahu, cinta kita memang terlarang. Tapi itu tidak membuat rasa cintaku padamu berkurang sedikitpun.

**Warning: **Garing krenyess kriukk, OOC, abal, gila, menjijikkan, menimbulkan efek yang tidak pernah anda duga, vulgar. Maaf sebelumnya, Umu seenaknya sendiri disini. Umu mau minta izin ke temen-temen Neji FC, karna disini, Neji, Umu bikin jadi cwe, eta nanaon yah? Toh cuman sekali ini aja, please *puppy eye. Terimakasih ya Neji FC, kalian baik deh! :* *padahal ga ada yg ngijinin.

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^^V**

**Untuk anak dibawah umur, Aumu sarankan untuk tidak membaca fic ini, karena ini bisa merusak pikiran kalian -hablaah, wong author juga masih dibawah umur ko nglarang2- *dilempari tronton -ya ini karna sudah terlanjur, jadi nda apa2, kalo nda diterusin entar nanggung- *ngeles**

_**Sweet Lime :)**_

"Hinata, kakak pergi dulu ya, kau jaga rumah baik-baik." Sebuah senyum manis terlukis indah diwajah mulus dan putih seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang digerai dengan indahnya. Mata lavendernya menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, sangat tipis.

Detik selanjutnya, Hinata sudah menggenggam erat handphonenya dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku kak, aku benar-benar mencintainya." Lirih Hinata berbisik pada hati kecilnya. Ia mencari-cari nomor tunangan kakaknya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru aqua, postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang lumayan untuk ukuran laki-laki seumurannya. Naruto sekarang berumur 23 tahun dan pada usia semuada itu, ia sudah menjadi orang yang berhasil di bidang karirnya. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai direktur utama disebuah perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Jabatan ini ia dapatkan dari pamannya yang dulu sempat menduduki jabatan ini setelah ayah Naruto meninggal.

"Moshi-moshi." Suara baritone indah milik Naruto yang selalu membuat hati Hinata tenang, terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum meskipun ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak melihat senyumannya saat ini.

"Hinata."

"Ya, kak Neji sudah pergi, jadi bagaimana?"

"Hm, tunggu beberapa menit, aku akan segera ke rumahmu, tunggu aku."

"Hn, baiklah, aku tunggu." Hinata menutup percakapan pendeknya dengan Naruto dan ia berlari kecil menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

DEG! Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Kedua bola matanya menatap terpaku ke arah salah satu foto yang dipajang di kamarnya. Sejenak ia menunduk, dan berkata, "Maaf. Maafkan aku kak, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku mencintainya lebih dari siapapun." Hinata kembali menatap foto itu, dan ia melihat dirinya yang sedang digendong oleh kakaknya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di kedua wajah mereka.

"Ting tong." Bel rumah Hinata berbunyi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Hinata sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan saat ia buka, yang ia dapati adalah,

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan!" senyum yang benar-benar membuat Hinata mati berdiri saat itu juga, suara yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang, siapa lagi jika itu bukan Naruto?

"Ohay-" kata-kata Hinata terputus saat tiba-tiba Naruto dengan cepat dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan kehangatan diantara mereka mengalir di tubuhnya. Semakin lama Naruto semakin liar dan ganas. Ia mendorong tubuh Hinata dan merebahkannya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu Hinata. Naruto menindih Hinata yang sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan atas tindakannya, melainkan malah membalasnya dengan senang hati dan lapang dada *lebay.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, "Hinata." Lihir Naruto berbisik.

"Hn, ada apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sepasang mata lavendernya yang teduh.

"Tatapan itu. Tatapan itu benar-benar membuatku ingin memilikimu Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil membelai lembut pipi kanan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga Naruto. Suaramu, tatapanmu, juga membuatku ingin memilikimu." Hinata membalas belaian Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk…"

**Flashback.**

"Ayo masuk sayang, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Neji tersenyum sambil sedikit menarik tangan kekasihnya.

"Hehe, iya iya." Jawabnya.

"Oh, Hinata. Uhm, perkenalkan, dia pacar kakak, namanya Naruto, ayo sayang, perkenalkan dirimu." Neji tersenyum dan menarik tangan keduanya untuk saling berjabatan.

"Naruto." Naruto tersunyum sambil menjabatkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata." Jawab Hinata.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik. Oh ya Hinata, sebenarnya kakak ingin bertunangan dengan kak Naruto, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kata tunangan keluar dari mulut kakaknya dan ia menjawab, "Hm, bagus."

"Haha, berarti kau setuju kan? Jadi, sekarang tinggal ayah dan ibu."

"Hm, iya kak, Hinata permisi dulu. Permisi kak Naruto."

"Oh, iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Aku, aku mau keluar sebentar kak, aku ingin mencari buku."

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

Hinata berbalik, "Iya kak?"

"Mau kakak antar?" tawarnya.

"Eh, bagaimana ya? Tidak us-"

"Iya! Tolong ya Naruto, aku takut kalau dia kenapa-kenapa nanti. Hinata, kau diantar Naruto saja, toh kalian sudah saling kenal kan?" kata kakaknya.

"Uhm, baiklah kak." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto, "Terimakasih kak sudah diantar." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Iya sama-sama, ehm, Hinata."

"Iya kak?"

"Boleh kakak minta nomor hpmu?"

"Oh, tentu."

"Terimakasih."

"Pasti!" jawab Hinata sambil menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di hp Naruto.

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang ya? Ayo masuk, kita makan siang bersama. Aku sudah membuat makanan spesial loh" kata Neji sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Tada!" kata Neji saat membuka tudung saji yang ada di atas meja makan sambil menunjukkan senyum bahagianya.<p>

"Waah! Ramen!" kata Naruto saat ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam tudung saji tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum, "Jadi kak Naruto suka sama ramen ya?"

Naruto mengambil mangkok dan mulai memainkan sumpitnya, "Haha, iya Hinata. Apalagi ramen yang ekstra kuah seperti ini." jawabnya.

"Oh, ittekimasu kak. Hinata mau ke kamar dulu."

"Hei, hei! Makan siang dulu Hinata! Kakak juga sudah membuatkan ramen untukmu." Kata Neji.

Hinata berbalik, "Mana?"

Neji membawa mangkok yang lumayan besar lalu ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ini Hinata, dinikmati ya." Kata kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato gozaimasu"

"Naruto, kau mau tambah?" tawar Neji pada Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyantap ramennya.

"Boleh, boleh. Haha." Jawabnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan ramen.

**Hinata's POV**

'Ah! Kakak mesra sekali dengan kak Naruto!' batinku tak sadar.

"Hinata, kok nggak dimakan ramennya? Nggak suka ya?" tanya kakak.

"Eh? Hehe, bukan kak. Hinata suka." Jawabku sedikit gelagapan.

"Kalau suka ayo dimakan." Sambungnya. Saat itu aku melihat kak Naruto memandangku, dan aku menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Selesai makan siang.

"Kak Neji, kak Naruto, Hinata ke atas dulu." Kataku.

"Oh, iya, iya." Kakak tidak menatapku, ia masih sibuk dengan mangkok-mangkok dan gelas-gelas yang ia beresi dengan kak Naruto. Aku mengernyutkan mulutku dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Aku mengusap air mata yang mencoba membobol pertahanan kelopak mataku, 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku menganis?'

'Memangnya siapa aku? Bisa-bisanya aku menangis hanya karna melihat hal seperti itu?'

'Di sekolah juga banyak teman-teman yang seperti kakak, berpacaran dengan mesra dihadapanku, tapi, aku tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. apa aku? Ah, tidak-tidak! tidak mungkin aku mencintai kak Naruto!'

"Tok…tok…tok." Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintuku, "Iya, tunggu sebentar."

"Hinata."

Aku kaget setengah mati dan sontak aku langsung membelalakan kedua mataku, "K-kak Naruto?"

"Hehe, kenapa gugup begitu?" Kami-sama! Senyumannya!

"T-tidak, eh, tidak."

"Haha, kau sedang apa Hinata?"

"A-aku sedang membaca buku yang baru aku beli kak, ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu, aku akan pulang." Kak Naruto tak berhenti memberikan senyumannya.

"Oh, iya kak, hati-hati di jalan ya?" Aku mencoba membalas senyumannya.

"Terimakasih. Nanti malam, oke?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku.

"Huh?" tanyaku. Tetapi kak Naruto tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua pundakku dan berbalik.

Malam harinya.

Aku menutup bukuku dan merentangkan kedua tanganku, "Hoam, lelah sekali rasanya."

'When you're gonna stop breaking my heart? I don't wanna be another one.' Hpku berdering.

'Ini siapa malam-malam menelfonku?' batinku.

Dengan malasnya aku mengangkat telfon itu, "Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-chan." Ada suara yang tidak terlalu asing lagi terdengar dari sana.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "Siapa?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Memang, aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

"Tadi siang."

"Huh?"

Beberapa detik kemudian. "KAK NARUTO?" teriakku.

"Hey, hey. Jangan berteriak seperti itu."

"Hehe, maaf kak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau yang menelfonku adalah kau." Aku menggaruk kecil belakang kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hinata, kau besok pulang jam berapa?"

"Uhm, jam 2. Memangnya kenapa kak?"

"Kakak jemput ya?"

"APAA? J-jangan kak. Nanti merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Mau ya?"

"Memang kakak besok tidak kuliah?"

"Ya kuliah, tapi kakak selesai jam 1, jadi bagaimana?"

"Uhm, terserah kak."

"Oke! Tunggu aku besok, oyasumi Hinata."

"Oyasumi."

Tuk. Aku menutup telfonku. Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa tiba-tiba kak Naruto perhatian denganku? Haha. Tapi-tapi, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan ia baik padaku agar aku merestuinya untuk bertunangan dengan kak Neji? Ah! Sama saja. Sadar Hinata, dia calon kakak iparmu! Tidak! ia masih C A L O N! Ah! Pikiran macam apa ini?

"Hhh, oyasumi Naruto-kun."

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Teeet…teeet…teeet." Bel pulang berbunyi. Hinata terlihat senang sekali saat mendengarnya, dan dengan cepat ia membereskan buku-buku dan semua alat tulisnya yang berserakan di meja. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Hinata berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Naruto menghalangi jalan Hinata, "Siang nona cantik." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Kak Naruto. Kok sudah ada disini?" Hinata sedikit merasa kaget tetapi ia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Naruto merangkulkan tangan kanannya di pundak Hinata dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Naruto membukakkan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata, "Silahkan masuk tuan putri."

"Kak Naruto~" Hinata memukul kecil lengan Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum olehnya.

Naruto memasang sabuk pengamannya, "Jadi, kau mau langsung pulang, atau makan siang dulu?" Ia menatap Hinata. Hinata terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Hinataaa." Panggilnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto, "Eh, iya, apa kak?"

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Aku, sedang mencari kak Neji. Dia dimana?"

"Dia tidak ikut." Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Lhoh, jadi kakak sendirian menjemputku?"

Naruto menyalakan AC mobilnya, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Eta nanaon." *maaf, author lagi suka sama kata-kata itu xD

15 menit kemudian.

"Sampai!" kata Naruto sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Hinata melihat keluar jendela, "Lhoh, kita ada dimana kak?" tanyanya setelah ia melihat tempat yang asing dan dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil yang diparkir dengan rapi.

Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Ayo turun. Kita makan siang dulu."

"Kau suka sushi kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, kakak tau darimana?"

"Ada deh! Wek." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya seperti Orochimaru, *plok.

"Ah!" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Ehm, Hinata." Panggil Naruto. Kali ini nadanya sedikit lebih serius.

"Iya, ada apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto kembali.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Ah, kak Naruto membuka aibku saja. Belum kak, Hinata nggak laku." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. *kita sama Hin! Toss dulu!*Bruuukkk!

"Haha, tidak laku bagaimana? Wong Hinata persis kayak Dian yang asli Solo, jadi mirip putri Solo begini, masak dibilang nggak laku?"

"Hehe, yo eta nanaon toh mas." Logat Jawa + Sunda-ne Hinata metu *byuuurrr

(Author nglantur gara-gara perut krucuk-krucuk minta diisi *tuk! Kita ulangi.)

"Belum kak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mau kakak beri tahu padamu.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, uhm, entahlah, kakak hanya merasa ada yang mengganjal di hati kakak." Terang Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"Huh?" Hinata menatap Naruto lebih dalam.

"Hhh, to the point saja. Hinata, sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kakak melihatmu, kakak merasa, yah, kakak suka padamu." Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata tak kalah dalam.

Hinata sedikit berblushing, ia tundukkan kepalanya, "Ah, kak Naruto, jangan bercanda seperti itu, toh, Hinata juga tahu kalau kakak akan bertunangan dengan kak Neji."

"Kakak tidak berbohong Hinata, kakak serius. Tatap kakak, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kepala Hinata agar menatapnya.

"Apa kau ragu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya kak. Aku, aku tidak bisa." Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kak, kakak ini calon tunangan kak Neji, kakak Hinata sendiri. Jadi-"

Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata, "Apa salahnya? Kak Neji masih CALON tunangan kakak kan?" Naruto menekankan kata calon.

"Hhh, entahlah kak. Aku, aku-"

"Hinata, apa kau menyukai kakak?"

"Tidak kak."

Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya, lalu seketika matanya menjadi sayu dan ia tertunduk.

"Hinata tidak menyukai kak Naruto, tetapi lebih dari itu."

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, "Kau, mencintaiku?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Hm, begitulah. Tetapi, kita tidak mungkin bersama kak."

"Kenapa? Kita bisa."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita bisa backstreet Hinata. Kita bisa berpacaran selama kakak belum resmi menjadi tunangan kakakmu. Yang penting, jangan sampai Neji tahu."

"Kak, ti-"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Dan aku juga mencintaimu, lalu apa salahnya untuk kita mencoba berpacaran walau itu hanya beberapa bulan saja?"

"Tapi kak."

"Hhh, baiklah. Semuanya terserah padamu."

"Kak~ Hm, baiklah, Hinata mau."

"Ulangi. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau menjadi pacar kakak."

"Apa? Kakak tidak dengar."

"Ayolah kak."

"Sekali lagi."

"Hh, aku mau menjadi pacar kakak."

"Haha, terimakasih Hinata sayang."

"Muah, hati-hati ya sayang. Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lembut saat ia telah mengantarkan pacar simpanan barunya sampai ke rumah.

"Baiklah. Kau juga hati-hati ya sayang. Love you"

"Hehe, love you too."

**End of Flashback**

Dan mulai saat itu juga lembaran cinta Hinata yang baru dimulai. Mencintai seseorang yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya kelak. Mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin bersama dengannya untuk selamanya.

**The End *jedar, jeder, guk, guk, meow, krompyaaang. Hhh, maksudku, To Be Continued.**

Alhamdulillaaaaahhhhhhhh~

Selesai chapter satunyaaa! *excited. Huwaaaa! Dian, maafkan ke-baka-an yang dimiliki oleh piaraanmu ini. *eh

Maaf, karna udah bikin kamu nunggu lama, dan, maaf juga karna aku seenak babi beranak (?) disini.

Pertama, Neji aku bikin jadi cewek, dan kedua, fic ini aku beri judul 'JUDUL'. Alasannya, aku bener2 ngga tau musti ngasih judul apa ke fic ini, karna, kalo forbidden love dan semacamnya itu udah familiar bgt. Oke! Tunggu apdetan selanjutnya yah? ^^


	2. Lime Lime Lime!

Hallo minna-sama! Ogenki desuka? Baik-baik kan ya? Haha

Maaf ya, Umu baru bisa update ficnya sekarang, maklum, Umu mah anaknya malesan, jadi jarang banget ngetik, ini pun ngetiknya lewat hape, haha

Oke, langsung saja! Yuuuk mariii! Tarik maaaaang! :D

**Judul, Chapter 2, Rate : M**

**Disclaimer****:**Paman Masashi Kisimoto ©

**Judul punya Aumu Hatake, pesenan amumu-chan**

**Warning****:**Semua saja, mulai dari hal kecil sampai besar yang membuat sebuah fic menjadi tidak dapat dikatakan sempurna, terkandung dalam fic ini.

**Summary****:**Akan kujaga bayi ini Naruto. Meskipun harus aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Karna, inilah bukti cinta kita dulu, sebelum kau bersamanya.

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja komputer atau hapenya, and don't FLAME please ^^v**

**M = Mature = Dewasa = 17+++++**

**Happy Reading! RnR please :D**

**LIME LIME LIME!**

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai ciuman terganas yang pernah dirasakan Hinata. Perlahan, ia mulai meraba-raba leher jenjang Hinata, lalu turun dan mulai menyentuh dua bukit kembar yang ada disana.

"Hmmm, Naruto. Apa kau menginginkannya?" Hinata membalas Naruto dengan membelai lembut rambut kuning jabrik Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan apa yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan sigap, ia segera membopong Hinata menuju salah satu kamar yang ada disana. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kamar Hinata?

Naruto membanting kecil tubuh mungil Hinata diatas kasur spring bed yang akan menjadi alas mereka saat bercumbu nanti. Ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Saat melihat dada bidang dan perut sixpack Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menahan senyumnya dan mendadak pipinya berubah warna dan suhu.

"Ayo buka bajumu Hinata." Kata Naruto saat ia melihat Hinata masih mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap.

"A-aku malu Naruto." Jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Naruto yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kenapa harus malu? Apa kau ingin aku yang membukanya?"

"Ahh Naruto. Aku benar-benar malu. Aku, aku..."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang tahu akan hal apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi pada dirinya, hanya diam saja dan tidak menolaknya. Apa yang tidak akan dilakukan Hinata untuk Naruto? Bahkan, kalau sampai keperawanannya hilang hari inipun, tidak masalah bagi Hinata, asalkan ia bisa membuat Naruto merasakan apa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ssshhh...aahh..Na-Naruto.." Desah Hinata saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mulai bergerak-gerak di payudaranya saat ia tengah berciuman mesra dengan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia masih sibuk dengan lidahnya yang kini tengah menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata dan juga tangannya yang sibuk meremas-remas dua bukit kembar milik Hinata.

"Hmmm...aahh..sshh.." Hinata kembali mendesah.

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tenang dan seolah memberi kepercayaan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Hinata. Naruto semakin menuruni tubuh Hinata. Menikmati setiap centimeter tubuh Hinata, tanpa ada satu milimeterpun yang terlewat.

"Hinata, sungguh aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia bila ada di dekatmu. Sungguh ingin rasanya kumiliki dirimu, jika saja aku bertemu denganmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Neji, pasti sekarang aku hidup bahagia denganmu."

"Naruto, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, bahkan sampai kita melakukan hal ini. Sungguh anugrah terindah dapat mengenalmu Naruto."

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mengecup kecil kening Hinata. Ia kembali menikmati setiap inchi tubuh Hinata, yang mungkin tak bisa ia sentuh lagi. Yang mungkin akan pergi untuk selamanya setelah ia bersama Neji nantinya. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Aaahhh..awww..Na-Narutoo.." Sedikit ada teriakan di antara desahan Hinata. Ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa saat Naruto mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Naruto mencoba membatalkan niatnya untuk mengunci tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku Naruto. Lebih pelan sedikit saja, karna ini benar-benar sakit." Hinata memaksakan senyumnya agar tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa. Karna mungkin inilah hari terakhir dimana ia bisa bersama Naruto.

Naruto melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari milik Hinata, ia telah mengambil keperawanan Hinata. Naruto merasa bersalah, tetapi ia juga merasa bahagia. Bersalah karena sudah dengan lancang mengambil keperawanan Hinata, dan bahagia bahwa ialah orang pertama yang besetubuh dengan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata..." Naruto sedikit gugup setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Lanjutkan saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali melakukan aktivitas memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Semakin kuat, dan semakin dalam. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakan Hinata, kini berubah menjadi rasa yang begitu nikmat dan memabukkan.

Naruto terus melakukannya. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih terkunci di tubuh Hinata, Naruto terus menciumi dan membuat _kiss__mark_di tubuh Hinata. Bibir mungil Hinata, kini terlihat sedikit bengkak dan merah karena terus menerus dihisap oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa Hinata?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku hanya merasa bahagia dapat dicintai oleh seseorang seperti dirimu."

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya, tentu. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal ini kalo aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Andai saja, aku tidak berjanji dengan Neji untuk segera bertunangan dengannya. Pasti aku akan bertunangan denganmu, Hinata."

Hinata hanya menunduk. Ia merasa ada cairan hangat yang keluar dari matanya. Ia menangis. Ya, Hinata menangis karna ia tahu seperti apa masa depannya dengan Naruto nanti. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersama, dan mereka tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan yang lebih selain hubungan antara seorang kakak ipar dengan keponakan(?).

Naruto mengangkat kepala Hinata yang menunduk, "Jangan menangis Hinata. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, bukan menangis." Kedua Ibu jari Naruto mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, "Sungguh, aku tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu Naruto." Katanya.

"Aku juga Hinata. Aku juga tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu. Jujur, aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Neji. Andai saja aku tidak berjanji, pasti sudah aku batalkan pertunangan ini."

"Jangan Naruto. Meskipun kau bisa membatalkannya, ku harap kau tidak akan melakukannya. Coba pikir bagaimana perasaan kak Neji nanti saat kau membatalkannya."

Naruto menunduk, "Ya. Aku tahu itu Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya menarik tubuh Naruto untuk menindihnya kembali.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Lupakan sejenak tentang masa depan. Sekarang, selagi kita masih bisa bersama, manfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya."

o0o

"Ayah, Ibu.." suara Neji mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, dimana sumber suara tersebut terdengar.

"Kakak?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, dimana ayah dan ibu?"

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, "Entahlah, mungkin ada di belakang," Saat Hinata kembali menatap kakaknya, ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto sudah berdiri tegak di samping Neji. Sempat Naruto memandang secara dalam ke arah Hinata.

"Emm, kak, Hinata ke atas dulu." Pamitnya.

"He? Baiklah." Jawab Neji.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Setelah ia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, Hinata segera menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Tak terasa cairan hangat itu kembali keluar dari matanya. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur spring bednya yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta terlarang antara dirinya dan calon kakak iparnya.

Hinata mengelus kecil perutnya yang masih terlihat ramping. Ia menatap foto Naruto yang terpajang di meja belajarnya. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mencintai seseorang yang sangat terlarang untuk ia cintai.

o0o

"Saya berjanji, bahwa saya akan mencintai istri saya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit dan saya akan terus bersamanya sampai ajal yang memisahkan kami."

"Saya berjanji, bahwa saya akan mencintai suami saya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit dan saya akan terus bersamanya sampai ajal yang memisahkan kami."

Janji itu terikrar di sebuah gereja bercat putih dengan saksi dari keluarga masing-masing dan seorang pendeta yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Naruto memasangkan cicin pertunangannya di jari manis Neji, begitu pula dengan Neji. Naruto mengecup lembut kening istrinya, Neji. Semua yang ada di dalam gereja, semua yang menyaksikan Naruto dan Neji di gereja itu bertepuk tangan, termasuk Hinata.

Hinta memberi selamat kepada Naruto, ia berjalan mendekati kedua mempelai yang baru saja mengikrarkan janji untuk saling mencintai selamanya.

"Selamat kak Naruto, kak Neji. Semoga kalian menjadi suami istri yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan. Semoga kalian terus bahagia selamanya." ucap Hinata.

"Terimakasih adikku." Jawab Neji sambil memeluk adiknya, Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hinata.

"Terimakasih Hinata." Kata Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Hinata sedikit berlari kecil saat mencoba untuk keluar dari gereja itu. Ia menangis sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terlihat sedikit lebih buncit,

'Akan kujaga bayi ini Naruto. Meskipun harus aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Karna, inilah bukti cinta kita dulu, sebelum kau bersamanya.'

F I N !

Uwooo, akhirnya selesai, haha.

Abal ya? Garing? Haha, gomen gomen *bungkuk2*

Maaf juga ya kalo kata2 yang ada di fic ini terlalu vulgar dan emm, kasar, hehe, habis Umu gatau harus pake kata apalagi, wkwk *ditimpuk*

oke, terimakasih atas partisipasinya untuk membaca fic abal ini, kritik dan saran, Umu tunggu lewat review!

Arigato gozaimasu! :D


End file.
